


And Your Better Is Best

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's looking for something hopefully wholesome and permanent, possibly through means of sex... and he's not going to let Iruka stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Better Is Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faorism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Better](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697) by o0o_faor_o0o. 



> The title comes from that handy little saying: "Good, better, best. Never let it rest. 'Til your good is better and your better is best."
> 
> Thanks to the RR mods for putting this on again! And I hope you like this, o0o_faor_o0o. I had a hard time choosing which one of your works, they were all really cool!

So. Naruto goes off with Jiraiya-sama on his great wild adventure (Kakashi has no doubts about the 'wild' part, at the very least) and Sakura is taken in by Tsunade while Sasuke... well. Kakashi's mind is still shying away from all of _that_. For a little while, it's like he's on holiday, because the Hokage gives him light duties that keep him close to or in the village, as if he's some tiny genin who's going to hide in a corner and weep because he's all alone again.

He's been alone before. Look how well he turned out.

_That's not very comforting,_ Obito's voice pipes up in his head. Whenever Kakashi is standing in front of the Memorial Stone in the early mornings he tends to think in the voices of his fallen close ones... because apparently, he hasn't turned out that well at all. _You shouldn't be so lonely._

Kakashi doesn't think he's lonely, honestly. He has Mr. Ukki. He has Gai (he would rather die than admit that to anyone, _especially_ the Loud Green Wonder) and he has an entire village to protect. He doesn't have time to be lonely.

_I know_, his conciousness tells him in Obito's voice, which should be creepy but it is kind of comforting. _It's okay to be alone. But... wouldn't it be nice? To have someone just for you? To be there for you? Someone... permanent?_

"You should send me someone, then," Kakashi says aloud, a little bemused at himself. He turns around at the rustling that comes from his left, eying the chuunin that emerges through the bushes; it's Naruto's old favourite teacher, Iruka-sensei, with that scar across his nose. Well, not old as in 'ancient', old as in 'previous', because the man staring at him with wide brown eyes is younger than he is. Huh. Now that Kakashi is looking at him, _really_ looking, he likes what he sees; 'nice' is the word that comes to Kakashi's head almost instantly, even though he knows that Iruka can be awful when he's ready. Kakashi has been at the receiving end of his sharp dressing-downs a few times. However, the word sticks and refuses to go away.

Kakashi likes 'nice'; he likes 'nice' because there is so little of it in his world. Funny how something so nice can be right under one's nose all this time.

"Good morning," Iruka-sensei says politely.

Kakashi says, "Wow, that was quick."

"What?" Iruka-sensei gives him a quick, suspicious look. It's nothing like the awed gazes other chuunin sometimes throw at him, their eyes almost burning a hole in cloth covering his face or right through the back of his neck. Right now, Iruka looks as if he's planning to give Kakashi detention.

"Oh, not you," Kakashi says with a light smile under his mask. "I had just been talking to the ones who have gone before. Good morning."

Iruka's gaze slides over to fix on the Memorial Stone and then shifts back, locking with Kakashi's eyes again.

"Do they reply?" he asks very seriously. Kakashi adores him already.

"Sometimes."

"Ah." Iruka's expression is aiming for interested professionalism, but there is the hint of mischief playing around the corners of his mouth. "Well, let me try." He turns to the Memorial, presses his palms together and offers a respectful bow. His eyes are closed for a moment, but when he opens them again, Kakashi pounces.

"Did they answer you?"

"Not yet." Iruka looks at him sidelong. "Well. I'm off to school, Kakashi-sensei." He's striding off and is nearly out of sight when Kakashi finds else something to blurt out.

"Hey, chuunin, have lunch with me."

Iruka-sensei stops. He looks back over his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

"The name is _Iruka_, Kakashi-sensei. Learn it and use it."

He continues on and stops again, as if he knows that Kakashi is eying his ass. "I can't have lunch today. Tomorrow, though. I like ramen."

"I don't," Kakashi challenges and Iruka gives him that over-the-shoulder look again. Apparently, he has no idea how sultry he looks when he does that.

"You'll learn."

With that, he's around the corner and gone, quick and light as a breath of fresh air.

_I like him,_ Obito opines.

Kakashi concurs most heartily.

*

"Tell me about Iruka-sensei," Kakashi demands as he sits beside Genma, who is kneeling on the wide, padded seat that is against the walls of the jounin lounge and peering out one of the tall windows.

"Shush," Genma says and grins in a manner that's almost feral; he's practically squinting. Kakashi turns to look outside too, and raises his eyebrow at Anko and Gai arguing under a tree. Actually, Anko has her finger waving under Gai's nose, obviously threatening him in some way. Gai is standing his ground and frowning; for a moment, Kakashi almost doesn't recognize him, because his teeth aren't glinting in the sunlight.

"What's going on with those two?" Kakashi wonders.

"Gai's too gallant to all the ladies, Anko says," Genma answers, smirking. "Gai says, ALL WOMEN DESERVE GALLANTRY. He yelled it really loud, too. I heard him from all the way up here."

"I believe you," Kakashi says wryly. "Gai believes that if he can't shout it, it doesn't deserve to be heard."

"Maybe Anko wears ear-plugs to bed."

"Maybe we can stop gossiping about the Crazy Patrol and you can tell me about Iruka-sensei."

Genma rolls his eyes and turns around, sliding down to slouch in the comfortable cushions that the Sandaime had ordered made and installed in both the jounin and chuunin lounges. They hug the butt and mould against the back of the thighs; Kakashi, who has always considered himself very bony and therefore susceptible to discomfort, really appreciates these cushions.

"What do you want to know?" The end of Genma's _senbon_ dances around as he speaks. It's intolerably cool and Kakashi allows himself a brief flash of admiration before moving on to the important stuff.

"Any girlfriends.... or boyfriends, for that matter?"

Genma shrugs. "You know about the whole Mizuki thing."

Of course Kakashi knows about the Mizuki thing. It had been the talk of the town for days after, at least among the jounin. They might be elite nin, but they're awfully chatty about their friends and neighbours.

"Bet you didn't know about Shizune-san," Genma continues and at Kakashi's slow blink, he grins in that half-wild way again. "Aha, that one got you, didn't it?"

"Not really." It did, though, and the bright look in Genma's eyes indicates that he _knows_ it got Kakashi, and got him good.

"Yeah... they were pretty hot and heavy for a few months, then broke up 'amicably'." Genma's expression indicates that _amicably_ is a word that can't exist when it comes to breaking up; in any case, Genma is the king of acrimonious separations.

"And now?"

"Now?" It is almost impossible for the look on Genma's face to get any more speculative. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question." Kakashi hates feeling so testy, especially when Genma looks that sly.

"Well. From what _I_ hear, Iruka-sensei's not interested in relationships. Sex without strings attached? Sure, if he likes you."

"When was his last relationship?" Kakashi presses, leaning forward intently. Genma blinks and then leans back; he loses that crafty expression and stares at Kakashi for a long time. Kakashi withstands his scrutiny.

"He hasn't been in one since Shizune." Genma cocks his head to one side. "Kakashi. What are you up to?"

It's now Kakashi's turn to look mysterious and self-satisfied, and he gives Genma a naughty leer.

*

Kakashi does his food-disappearing trick, and spends the rest of his lunch with Iruka just staring at the other man. Iruka eats with a precision that appeals to Kakashi's meticulous side. When he finishes, he puts his chopsticks in their rightful place, pushes his bowl to the side and levels a very direct stare at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei," he starts politely, but his gaze is heavy and... and almost _hot_. Kakashi can't explain it. "What is it you want from me?"

Kakashi tilts his head to one side, knowing that it shows up the line of his neck in a very attractive manner. He grins to himself when Iruka's eyes trace it in interest before locking with Kakashi's again, dark brows lifting in query.

"What do you think I want from you, hmm?" Kakashi sets aside his own bowl and sets his elbows on the surface of the table, leaning far over his crossed arms. He's tall, thank goodness, so he can lean far enough that his face is set very near to Iruka's. Iruka does not back away and Kakashi smiles slowly.

"You could want something purely physical," Iruka says in a low voice. Kakashi can feel Iruka's ramen-infused breath waft across his mask, they're that close. Vaguely, he's glad that they are sitting in a secluded booth, with a woven red screen blocking out all curious eyes; he wonders how they might appear, two shinobi so intent on each other.

After some consideration, he finds that he barely cares.

"I _could_ want that," Kakashi allows. "Or I could want more."

Iruka rears back and stares at him. "You... you can't mean that, Kakashi-sensei."

"Why not?" Kakashi is surprised at how shifty Iruka becomes, looking everywhere but at Kakashi, fingers plucking idly at the ends of his sleeves. "You're... you're strong and sexy and smart."

A flush steals over Iruka's cheeks, but he sets his jaw. "Thank you for your compliments, Kakashi-sensei. I'm afraid I can't offer you anything emotionally meaningful at this time."

Kakashi sits back and considers him closely. So, his intelligence had been correct. Iruka is extremely wary of anything pertaining to permanence.

Is it worth pursuing someone so reluctant? Kakashi taps his fingers on the surface of the table, watching how Iruka glances at them.

Kakashi says his name, softly and Iruka's gaze drags up, meeting his. He's beautiful, Kakashi suddenly realizes and then he's made his decision in a split-second (the way most of his decisions are made): Iruka, with all his unknown and weird baggage, is worth it.

Besides... Kakashi _specializes_ in the unknown and weird.

*

He takes Iruka to his bed. If Iruka can only give something 'purely physical', then he'll take it; but he'll take it and show Iruka what they can be together. Kakashi's been told that sex is really not the best way to build any abiding relationship, but he's been known to flout the rules.

They enter Kakashi's flat, the picture of friendly decorum until the door closes. Then, they are all over each other, nimble fingers stripping away jackets, shirts and wrappings, sighs filling the air when skin presses against warm, delicious skin. When Kakashi kisses him on the way to the bedroom, Iruka lets out a surprised, muffled sound; possibly, he's expressing his disappointment at the utter ordinariness of Kakashi's face. More likely, he's taken aback by the ferocious need that Kakashi puts into the crush of their lips.

As they stand nearly nude by Kakashi's unmade bed, Kakashi gentles the kiss, pressing close to Iruka; Iruka's hands grip at his shoulders and then bury themselves in his hair. He rubs against Kakashi, as shameless as a cat and then laughs breathlessly when Kakashi pulls away and buries his face in the curve of Iruka's neck. He smells a little sweaty and a bit like chalk; Kakashi cannot get enough of it.

"How soon can I get inside you," he groans and Iruka writhes and whines.

"Right _now_," he answers and Kakashi falls with him onto the bed, using one hand to brace against a jarring descent; Iruka's legs are around his waist almost as soon as their bodies settle properly against the covers, and they wriggle out of their underwear. Kakashi has to remove himself, much to his dismay, from Iruka's warm, sensual body to find the small glass flask of coconut oil that he had liberated from the Hokage's potions stores. He pulls the cork out with his teeth as he settles back between Iruka's thighs again and pours a healthy amount into his palm. Pausing, he lets his gaze travel up Iruka's body, taking in the gently curving and erect cock, the flat stomach and wide shoulders. Iruka's hair is loose from the high ponytail and the dark strands settle around his face and on his shoulders. Kakashi grins, pleased; Iruka blinks up at him, and smiles sweetly in response.

That sweet smile gains a devious tinge as Iruka watches Kakashi slick himself; he goes up on his elbows and takes the bottle out of Kakashi's hands and, without breaking their linked gazes, pours some oil very slowly over his prick and balls. Kakashi's mouth is dry as Iruka reaches down and begins to prepare himself; he retrieves the bottle to re-cork it, lets it fall to the floor (and hopes it lands on some of their clothing, he doesn't want the bottle to break) and leans over to devour Iruka's mouth again.

"Ha," Iruka gasps against his lips when one of Kakashi's fingers joins the mission of widening him to take Kakashi's cock. "Oh."

Kakashi murmurs his name; he feels hard enough to drill through steel right now. Iruka removes his fingers, tugging out Kakashi's as well, and he shoves at Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi is about to complain loudly, but he finds himself being flipped over onto his back. His need has distracted him almost thorougly; he berates himself and then forgets to feel bemused when Iruka straddles him.

Iruka's smile is mostly mysterious, but with a tinge of uncertainty as Kakashi just stares at him. He reaches back, grasps Kakashi's erection and positions it against his slick entrance, fingers firm around the head of Kakashi's cock. When he sits back onto it, they both groan and Kakashi starts to shiver at how amazing he feels. Iruka rises again, so agonizingly slow, and when he settles back down, he cries out; it's loud enough to make Kakashi thankful that the walls are fairly thick in the jounin quarters.

A strange expression blooms on Iruka's face as he rides Kakashi; he seems to be undergoing some kind of internal paradigm shift, to the point where he pauses in the middle of their lovemaking, staring down at Kakashi's shaking body. Kakashi just hopes his desires and hopes are writ as large on his face as they feel in his chest. Sometimes wearing masks causes one to forget how to emote. Or so Gai says.

"Move, chuunin," Kakashi finally growls up at him; as much as he loves that amazed look on Iruka's face, he's surrounded by Iruka's tight heat and he's not sure how long he's going to last. Iruka actually jumps a little, then gets down to business, rising up and pressing down forcefully, digging his fingers into the tops of Kakashi's thighs and _writhing_ in his lap. He tips his head back and yells again as Kakashi's cock brushes against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

Iruka goes still and quiet again, breathing harshly and clenching greedily at Kakashi inside him.

Beside himself with pleasure, Kakashi pleads, "_More_." He has no space for any other words. Iruka obliges him, moving like he's teaching Kakashi a _lesson_; Kakashi grips his waist, bucks up into him and hisses as he comes. Iruka rocks once more and then comes as well; not with a scream but with a trembling, stuttering moan. The sound of it causes Kakashi's spent cock to actually twitch before it slips completely out of Iruka, followed by a watery trickle of come.

He feels heat rush up the skin of his neck and face, and Iruka is panting and just gazing down at him with wonder. Kakashi gives him a languid smile.

Iruka blushes; this is a man who just had the Copy-nin's prick inside him, and he's _blushing_. Kakashi is suddenly reassured that they can do much better, not just for sex but... in other aspects. Emotional matters, that is.

He's _sure_ of it.

Obito agrees.

_fin_


End file.
